Final de Semana
by Watashinomori
Summary: Dois dias, uma vida... qual a diferença?


**Final de Semana**

Tarde de sábado. Francamente estava mais entediante que o normal. Hogwarts não parecia a mesma naquele dia... não, pelo contrário. Estava a mesma demais.

"Droga" o moreno murmurou. Seus longos cabelos caídos despreocupadamente sobre seus olhos, e ele nem tinha coragem de assoprá-los.

"Ei, Almofadinhas? Que é que você tem?"

"Sabe, Pontas?"

"Não. Você não falou" deu um sorriso de escárnio.

"E nem vou falar."

Virou e saiu da sala comunal, deixando um James Potter parado olhando embasbacado para ele.

"Não dá! Assim não dá, Aluado. O Sirius está me escondendo algo. Com certeza."

"Hm..."

"É sério. Não duvide. Hoje mesmo ele tava lá na sala comunal suspirando."

"Hum..."

"Remus? Você está me escutando?"

"É."

"REMUS LUPIN!"

O menino pulou da cadeira como se um berrador estivesse gritando em seu ouvido, mas o tom do amigo chegava muito perto.

"Poxa James, eu estava tentando estudar para o dever de hoje."

"Caraca, eu tinha esquecido do dever, como eu pu... Espera Remmie, não tem dever hoje. Na verdade, hoje não tem aula. Hoje é sábado."

"Trabalho extra" falou mecanicamente.

"Ok, esquece. Você viu o Pet?"

"Pet? Não. Não o vejo desde o café da manhã."

James sentou e pareceu muito perplexo. Um garotinho bem gordinho chega correndo, derrapando próximo a mesa e escolhendo logo um lugar.

"Oi, sentiram saudades?"

"Não" responderam em uníssono.

"Onde está o Sirius?" ele estava tão acostumado com essas recepções que no terceiro ano nem se importava com as zombarias.

James bufou e sentou. Remus riu baixinho.

A risada do Maroto morreu quando uma aluna mais velha, do sétimo ano passou perto do seu lugar. Ele enfiou a cabeça no livro que lia. Resmungando baixinho, achando que ninguém o escutava.

"Ele sumiu, está agindo estranho e o pior de tudo NÃO ME FALA NADA!"

Pet o puxou para o banco.

"Menos, Jim. Menos."

"Eu já disse que só..."

"... A Evans te chama assim. Ok, qual motivo do escândalo. Será que o cara mais incrível do mundo não pode ficar fora um segundo e vocês já enredam por aí?"

James olhou de maneira assassina para o maroto risonho a sua frente. Remus estava completamente distraído olhando por cima de seu livro para a garota setimanista sentada a algumas cadeiras de distância.

"Onde você estava? O que você está escondendo de mim? Por que você não me conta? Droga, fale logo!"

Ele riu. Gargalhou. Aquela risada/latido irritante.

Potter estava pronto para partir para cima de Black quando uma ruivinha chegou timidamente na mesa. Era então meio dia, e no lado oposto um grupinho de sonserinos também chegava. Mas a atenção de nosso maroto estava ocupada na garota de olhos verdes. Mas para a sua tristeza ela pareceu um tanto feliz ao olhar para o outro lado. Levantou e foi saltitando até o grupinho de sonserinos.

"Alguém me explica o que está acontecendo ou eu vou bater em todos que estiverem na minha frente."

"Calma, Pontas. Ela deve estar querendo saber o que o professor passou na aula passada."

"Ela estava na aula passada."

"Na aula retrasada?"

James falava sem tirar os olhos da ruiva, que por sinal agora estava se aproximando de Severus Snape, carinhosamente chamado de Ranhoso, Seboso e derivados. James apertou com força um guardanapo que havia por perto, todos os marotos agradecendo o copo estar longe. Potter estava preste a sair de seu lugar quando Peter gritou alegre:

"A comida! Vamos comer!"

Sirius colocou o amigo calmamente na mesa. Ele resistiu um pouco, mas ao fim cedeu e almoçou. Sem desprender os olhos da ruiva que se encontrava sentada ao lado de Severus na mesa da Corvinal, já que nunca seria aceita na Sonserina, cochichando alegre em seu ouvido.

"O que ela tanto fala?"

"Nada" Remus respondeu.

"Por que está tão alegre?"

"Não sei" Pet respondeu.

"Por que ela olha pra um Ranhoso e não para mim?"

"Ah, essa é fácil!" riu Sirius.

"Certo. Pet vai lá e dá uma surra no Ranhoso."

"Tá... O QUÊ? VOCÊ TÁ LOUCO? E... eu vou... eu vou apanhar ma... mais que ba... ter."

"Você quer correr o risco de apanhar do magricelo, raquítico, anêmico e tudo-de-ruim do Seboso, ou de mim e do Sirius?"

Sirius postou-se ao lado de James fazendo a sua cara mais ameaçadora. Peter tremeu.

"Mas, por que você não vai?"

"A Lily não ia gostar."

"Mas e o Sirius? Ele é maior que eu, faz mais estragos."

"Eu já tô encrencado por briga."

Pettigrew olhou pedinte para Remus.

"Ora vamos, James. Deixa o Rabicho. Ele não sabe brigar. Ele não é um criador de casos como vocês."

"Criador de casos ele é, só não é o resolvedor! Dessa vez ele resolve, 'Lulu'."

"Ora Almofadinhas. Vai lá você. Você é o 'resolvedor' aqui!"

"Não! Vai o Rabicho. E ande logo antes que apanhe" se aproximou do garoto. "É só o Ranhoso, vamos lá Pet, você consegue. Afinal anda com a gente não?"

Peter estufou o peito, encheu a boca com pastel e levantou. Começou a andar orgulhoso até a mesa da Corvinal, da qual Severus levantava se despedindo de Lily. Ele o seguiu até um corredor. Longe dos olhares dos professores. Ele deu dois tapinhas leves na costa de Severus. Snape se virou sem entender e levou um soco no nariz. Remus, James e Sirius correram até o corredor. Lily o seguiu, assim como vários alunos. Inclusive uma certa setimanista, a qual Lupin não desgrudou o olhar durante todo o almoço.

Ele se aproximou lentamente da garota. Sussurrou algo em seu ouvido e sumiram. Seus amigos nem notaram seu sumiço, olhando Rabicho bater em Severus e por incrível que pareça conseguir alguma vantagem, apesar do nariz quebrado.

Até que Lucius Malfoy resolveu que a briga deveria parar ali. Deu um belo soco no nariz já machucado de Pettigrew, que caiu guinchando de dor. Ajudou Severus a se levantar, mas assim que o outro garoto se sustentou, Sirius socou com toda sua força de batedor a nuca de Lucius. O loiro caiu desfalecido no chão. Sirius ia se preparar para outro golpe e James já arregaçava a manga quando Lily interferiu.

"PAREM! Potter que coisa foi essa?"

"Não fui eu."

"Foi sim. Eu sei que foi. Argh Potter eu te odeio."

"Lily..."

"É Evans. E-VANS. Decorou?"

"Claro que sim, Lily. LI-LY."

"Argh!" e saiu pisando fundo.

Potter saiu atrás dela. Sirius tratou de escapulir dali, junto com todo mundo exceto os dois sonserinos escoriados e o pobre gordinho. Quando finalmente chegou um professor, apenas foram em detenção os três.

A manhã seguinte, domingo. Visita a Hogsmeade, e para James e amigos uma data ainda mais especial. Aniversário de dezesseis anos de Potter, James Potter. Ele saiu pulando através das ruelas, puxando seus amigos. Então ele parou no meio da praça. Amigos? Olhou em volta. Apenas Peter Pettigrew estava com ele.

"Ok, Pet. Onde estão?"

"O que?"

"O que? O que? OS GAROTOS!"

"Ah, bem, eu não sei."

"O Sirius sumiu de novo. E o Remus, ele não era disso, e logo hoje! Hoje é meu aniversário. Não dá! Não dá!"

"Ah James, vamos logo."

"O que esses dois andam fazendo?"

"Não sei, Pontas. Vambora."

"Ok."

Andaram por algumas lojas. Potter comprando adoidado e largando no ombro do Rabicho. Finalmente entrou no Três Vassouras.

"Rosmerta, querida."

"Ah, não. Potter. Você sabe que eu não posso fazer isso."

"Você nem sabe que eu quero" disse fazendo beicinho.

"Mas imagino. Você vai pedir uísque de novo não é?"

"Não" ele sorriu galanteador. "Eu quero três dúzias de cerveja amanteigada."

"Para quê tanta?"

"Hoje é meu aniversário, e vou dar uma festinha. Pena que seja em Hogwarts. Ou eu chamava você."

A garota corou violentamente. E entrou para fazer os pedido. Ele sentou esperando as cervejas. A sua frente um casal estava conversando feliz. Ele não viu quem era o garoto, mas de longe sabia que era um sortudo. Aquela garota, setimanista, era a prima legal de Sirius. Andrômeda Black. Quem seria? Não, James Potter não sairia dali sem saber.

"Pet, vou ao banheiro espera aqui. Se a cerveja chegar peça mais uma para você."

"Ok" disse esfregando as mãos.

Pontas levantou e caminhou lentamente até a mesa. Quando estava a uma boa distância pôde reconhecer o sortudo. Não, era impossível. Não podia. Ele era mais extraterrestre em relação às garotas que o Ranhoso. Ele nunca tinha ficado com nenhuma. Mas na sua frente, Remus Lupin conversava animadamente acariciando a mão de Andrômeda.

"Re... Remus?"

O garoto largou a mão da namorada assustado. Corando violentamente. Levantou e foi até James.

"Feliz aniversário" disse.

"Brigado" respondeu ainda chocado. "Hm, você pode explicar... é... hm... isso?"

"É que, bem, eu e a Andy, bom, nós."

"Cara! Tu tá namorando a prima legal do Sirius! Isso é tudo, por que escondeu?"

"Bom, porque nós acabamos de começar."

James ficou constrangido. Não queria ter atrapalhado.

"Desculpa. Vou indo."

"Não" Remus falou exasperado. "Você me conhece melhor que qualquer um. Eu não sei o que fazer? O que se faz quando se está namorando?"

James riu divertido.

"Não ria! Eu estou desesperado."

"Dá para perceber" falou ainda rindo. "Calma. Faz o que quiser e sabe que não é abuso."

"Mas e se ela não gostar?"

"Aí você pergunta onde errou e tenta parar de fazer o que ela não gostou."

"Mas se..."

"Ah, pára de mas e vá logo."

"Brigado, e tenha um bom aniversário. Viu o Sirius?"

"Não" disse logo ficando emburrado.

"Bom, então feliz aniversário e até a noite."

"Até."

James saiu devagar sem saber exatamente aonde ia. Havia esquecido de Peter. Saiu do bar. Caminhou lentamente através das lojas até que em uma ele avistou Lily. Treinando seu melhor sorriso sedutor ele avançou até a porta de vidro. Mas para seu desgosto Severus Snape estava com ela. A raiva tomou conta de Pontas. Virou e voltou desgostoso para o bar, ainda esquecido de Peter. Apenas voltou para não ver mais a cena. Se tivesse prestado mais atenção veria a cara de antagonismo do Seboso.

Quando passou por uma mesa alguém puxou sua manga.

"Que?"

"Jim, vamos. Temos que arrumar a sala ainda."

"Mas eu não vi o Sirius."

"Nem eu, acho que ele não veio."

"Ok, vamos."

Caminharam silenciosamente. O mais alto resmungando pela cena na loja e o sumiço do amigo. A sala comunal estava vazia. Claro o cartaz afixado pelos Marotos fizera efeito, na verdade a palavra 'Marotos' era mágica.

"Certo. Vá arrumando a sala com essas coisas das sacolas" puxou algumas. "Bem essas eu guardo são particulares."

Saiu em direção ao buraco do retrato, mas parando para ler o cartaz suspirando.

_Por motivos de força maior, nós os Marotos, pedimos encarecidamente que estejam ausentes da sala comunal até às oito. Obrigado. Pontas, Aluado, Rabicho e Almofadinhas._

Almofadinhas. Ele andava estranho. Desde que se tornara amigo de James nunca escondera nada. E nunca sumira assim. Não era encontro. Ele teria contado antes. Tudo bem ele ter sumido ontem, mas hoje era seu aniversário. Ele deveria estar lá. Mas não estava.

Virou cabisbaixo e saiu, carregando uma sacola. Chegou a algum lugar longe e se recostou na parede. Puxou algo da sacola. Era um álbum de fotos personalizado. Na capa havia "Amigos por toda Eternidade", a contra capa possuíam várias fotos deles todos. E uma frase no rodapé, escrita em vermelho "Mas eu acho que eternidade não seria o suficiente para nós, também acho que ninguém nos agüentaria por tanto tempo". Uma lágrima rolou solitária pelo seu rosto. Fora o presente de Remus, aquele álbum dos Marotos. Em cada página havia uma frase, e ao fim uma foto do terceiro ano, com um círculo vermelho em um canto. James apertou a vista para poder ver o que era. Lily Evans encostada em uma árvore, olhando sonhadoramente na direção deles. Mais precisamente em sua direção. "Nunca duvidei que vocês foram feitos um para outro". Potter sorriu. Guardou o álbum e foi para a cozinha pegar a comida para a festa.

Ele e Peter gastaram todo o fim de tarde até por volta de sete horas arrumando a sala. Finalmente foram se arrumar. Sete e meia os alunos começaram a se aglomerar na frente do retrato. James estava pronto, e o gordinho terminando de se aprontar.

Finalmente se postaram na frente do buraco e Potter fez um movimento com a varinha e uma música trouxa, a qual ele gostava muito começou a tocar.

_Take heed, dear heart_

_Once apart, she can touch nor me nor you_

_Dressed as one_

_A wolf will betray a lamb_

Todos os convidados entraram. Sorrindo e admirados. A decoração estava linda. Toda em vermelho e dourado, e vassouras bordadas em vermelho num tecido dourado em vários pontos, e diversas bebidas e quitutes preenchiam uma mesa.

_Lead astray the gazers_

_The razors on your seducing skin_

_In the meadow of sinful thoughts_

_Every flower's perfect  
_

Sirius Black, onde estava Sirius? Ele não viria? Ele faltaria hoje. A primeira vez desde que se conheceram que algo realmente importante acontecia e ele sumia. E Lily? Ela também não viria? Será?

_To paradise with pleasure haunted by fear  
_

_A sin for him_

_Desire within_

_A burning veil_

_For the bride too dear for him_

_A sin for him_

_Desire within_

_Fall in love with your deep dark sin_

Remus veio segurando a mão da namorada, sorrindo. Andrômeda saiu para conversar com as amigas. Remus ficou perto de James.

"Nada dele?"

"Não" respondeu de cara amarrada.

"Ele aparece. Ele nunca faltaria ao aniversário do melhor amigo."

"Mas eu acho que ele fez."

"Eu digo que não!" uma voz divertida soou de trás dele.

Potter virou e deu de cara com Sirius. Black não conversou e abraçou-o. Batendo levemente nas suas costas.

"Feliz 'Dia de Ficar Mais Velho'!"

"Brigado. Pensei que não viria."

"Você acha que eu ia faltar?"

"Por um momento, sim."

_I am the Fallen_

_You are what my sins enclose_

_Lust is not as creative_

_As its discovery_

_To paradise with pleasure haunted by fear_

Estava tudo se endireitando. Exceto pelo fato de que Lily não colocara um pé na sala e Sirius não contara porque sumira.

A festa estava se dirigindo ao final e nada de Lily. Não tivera cara de azarar ninguém. Nem de aceitar ficar com garota alguma. Começou a sair de mansinho, apesar de ser tarde e ele ter deixado de ser a atração principal, ainda era um dos garotos mais populares do colégio.

_Bless me, undress me_

_Pick your prey in a wicked way_

_God I must confess..._

_...I do envy the sinners_

_(She is my sin – Nightwish)_

A música soava ainda lentamente em sua cabeça, grudada como chiclete barato. Sentou próximo ao lago ainda cantarolando. Sentiu uma mão doce em seu ombro. Olhou para trás assustado.

"Desculpa, não tive cara de entrar lá. Ainda bem que você veio ao jardim, me desculpa te seguir?"

Lily Evans estava ali parada, segurando seu ombro, sorrindo e pedindo desculpas. Desculpas por segui-lo. Ele sorriu de maneira safada.

"Claro. Senta aqui."

Ela sentou ao seu lado.

"Agora você me deve desculpas."

"Pelo quê?"

"Pela briga com o Snape."

"Mas não fui eu" ela o olhou autoritariamente. "Certo, fui eu que mandei o Rabicho. Me perdoa?"

"Só hoje, só por hoje sim."

"Que bom."

"Sabe, eu tenho dois presentes para você."

"É?" ele perguntou feliz.

"É. Primeiro é este, é para o bem da escola. Toma" ela estendeu uma caixinha vermelha com laço dourado.

A caixa era tão pequena que de início desapontou um pouquinho, mas ele levantou os olhos para ela, era Lily quem lhe dava o presente. O desapontamento logo passou. Abriu a caixinha vagarosamente. Lá no fundo da caixa, repousando tranquilamente, um pomo-dourado brilhava fraco sob a luz da lua. Por um instante James não teve o que falar e logo sorriu.

"É para você passar a devolver o da escola."

"Quando, quando você comprou?"

"Hoje, com o Severus, eu não sabia o que comprar. Então pedi a ajuda dele. Mas a única coisa que ele fez foi resmungar:" pigarreou e engrossou a voz "Quadribol" voltou ao tom normal. "Então eu fui numa loja de artigos de quadribol e comprei isso."

"É perfeito, mas e o outro?"

Lily o empurrou dentro do lago. Ele primeiro tremeu em contato com a água gelada, mas logo Evans entrou no lago junto com ele. Até chegar, perto, muito perto.

"Mas esse você só vai desfrutar hoje, aproveita" ela tomou impulso e o beijou.

De início ele ficou sem reação, mas logo tirou todo o proveito. Enlaçando a cintura dela e respondendo ao beijo.

Horas mais tarde, ele se despediu de Lily com um leve selinho a porta do dormitório feminino e rumou ao seu. Levemente triste, pois sabia que amanhã Lily faria questão de fingir que nada acontecera. Mas ainda feliz, porque a tivera apenas para si por uma noite.

Abriu lentamente a porta para não acordar os amigos, Sirius ainda se encontrava acordado, sentado sobre a sua cama concentrado demais para escutar Pontas entrando.

"Finalmente te achei, dois dias intensos de procura, mas achei" sussurrava feliz. "Quase perdi a festa de aniversário do meu melhor amigo buscando, mas finalmente achei."

Ele pôs o que segura na cabeceira e dormiu, ainda sem notar a presença de Potter. Curioso, James se aproximou da cama do amigo. O sapato molhado fazendo um som engraçado ao tocar o chão. Ajoelhou-se e viu um pequeno objeto, uma mini-vassoura voando numa redoma de vidro. E na madeira vinha entalhado: _"Ao futuro maior batedor do mundo, meu segundo filho. Sra. Potter"._

**N/A: **Essa fic concorreu ao challenge J/L do 3V e como eu esperava num conseguiu nem terceiro lugar. XDDDDDDD pobre de mim... mas um dia eu começo a escrever decentemente. Espero que gostem... e se lerem isso aqui, favor não leiam qualquer outra que participou do challenge para que não me humilhem tanto (zuerinha). Parabéns as vencedoras e quem não ganhou feito eu tem mais challenges por aí. Então não desistam... bjos!_  
_


End file.
